1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an edge parameter computing method for image and an image noise omitting method utilizing the edge parameter computing method, and particularly relates to an edge parameter computing method and a image noise omitting method utilizing different weighting processes according to the edge parameter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a prior art image processing system 100. As shown in FIG. 1, the image processing system 100 comprises an image sensor 101 such as a CCD (Charge-coupled Device), an analog amplifier 103, an analog-digital converter 105 and an image processing module 107. The image sensor 101 is utilized to sense input light from a target (i.e. an analog image signal AIS), and to transform input light intensity to charge intensity (i.e. a sampling image signal SIS). After that, the analog amplifier 103 amplifies the sampling image signal SIS to generate an amplified sampling image signal ASIS. After that, the analog-digital converter 105 transforms the amplified sampling image signal ASIS to a digital image signal SRGB with RGB format. The image processing module 107 transforms the digital image signal SRGB with RGB format to a digital image signal SYUV with YUV format, and transmits the digital image signal SYUV to the displaying apparatus 109 for displaying. Alternatively, the digital image signal SYUV can be transmitted to the compression processing module 111 for compression and then stored to the storage apparatus 113. The image processing module 107 described here can be implemented by every hardware or software that image processing may utilizes, such as format transforming, interpretation processing, encoding/decoding. Since such skill is known by persons skilled in the art, it is omitted for brevity here.
FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram illustrating a prior art Bayer Pattern. The Bayer Pattern is an arrangement format for a color filter array in am image sensor. As shown in FIG. 2a, Bayer Pattern includes specific arrangement. For example, the arrangement for the first column 201 is RGRGR, the arrangement for the second column 203 is GBGBG, and the arrangement for the third column 205 is RGRGR again. FIGS. 2b, 2c also illustrate Bayer Pattern. FIGS. 2b, 2c have the same arrangement of FIG. 2a, and the difference between FIGS. 2a, 2b, 2c is that FIG. 2a utilizes an R pixel as a center, but FIGS. 2b, 2c utilize B, G pixels as a center.
However, disclosed prior art does not provide a special processing for image noise, or the noise processing is performed but it consumes large amount of system resource and time.